Summoners Sanctum
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [HPAUverse storyline] We've all seen Canon Harry visit another world where he died, is a death eater, or other such things. Let's see how things turn out when an AU Harry goes to HP Canon. Now Chaptered and added Chapter 3.
1. Disk 1 : Every Story Has An Ending

Summoners Sanctum

written by Shaun Garin

Final Fantasy is owned by SquareEnix. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.

Disk 1 : Every Story Has An Ending

* * *

Night in Little Hangleton. A month ago, the small town was home to most intense Wizarding World battle between the forces of Light and Dark. It was here, in the very spot that marked the Little Hangleton Crater that the Dark Summoner Voldemort sought to control the very Planet itself through the mystical World Crystal, and its protectorate, the massive _Aeon_ Eden.

To many, it was a spectacular light show, as a pillar of pure green Lifestream, the lifeblood of the planet had shot up in brilliant flares from the crater. Wizards had been tossed aside by the corrupted planets protectors; the giant beings known as Ultima Weapon and Omega Weapon.

Wizards of Light and Dark were tossed aside as the will of the Planet was bent. Then, through the depths of the crater, a small team strode bravely into the maelstrom of rich green Lifestream.

Leading the team was the Summoner Harry Potter. A boy whom was prophesized to bring about the downfall of Voldemort. In his hands he clutched the ancient sword of Godric Gryffindor which had been remodelled into the finest Gunblade, a sword made by muggles and enchanted by wizards. Dressed in crimson robes which denoted his status as a Red Mage, he clambered down the spiral of stones that lead to the depths of the earth itself.

Beside him to Harry's left was the descendant of Godric himself, Ron Weasley. Armed with the knowledge of the ancient Fighter, Ron carried a sword crafted from the finest metals and armed with the abilities of the Fighter class.

To the right was Hermione Granger, a girl who carried the will and knowledge of people twice her age. She was dressed in her own Red Mage clothing, her sword at her side as she mentally reviewed the magical spells to her knowledge.

Behind the Golden Trio walked Neville Longbottom, the second Summoner to be born at about the same time as Harry was. He carried with him the skills of a Black Mage, though his manner was nervous as he clutched his staff warily.

And finally, rounding out the group were two more girls. One was the girl Luna Lovegood who's skills with White Magic rivalled even Madam Pomfrey's own as the Ravenclaw girl was a quick study. The one at the tail end was Ginny Weasley, a Songstress but remarkably skilled in the voice and dance. Her skills helped the group descend the Crater as she sung and danced while the others protected her from Monsters that lurked in the depths.

Before finding the Crystal, Harry pulled out a small item and it flashed for a moment. A Save Crystal which had been with him since first year. Gathering their collective memories into the crystal, Harry and his team prepared to face the Dark Lord in his domain.

The battle itself, took a long time, though immeasurable by the standards of the ones who fought it. Voldemort fought them Aeon to Aeon. Harry's own Aeons triumphed over Lord Voldemort's own. Then, Voldemort crafted his Aeons as armour around him, but to no avail. Magic spells and swords cut into the deep flesh of the unholy armour and it soon fell away to reveal Lord Voldemort's true form.

A mere teenaged boy, no more than eleven stood before them. In one hand he carried a sword that was seven feet long and a foot wide. His complexion was a deep ebony and his eyes a brilliant crimson red. He hissed when he spoke and the horn on his head, now a deep blood red in color and a foot long, flared with crimson light.

Lord Voldemort fought the team, his sword almost killing a few at a time if it were not for the Jitterbug Dance that Ginny performed well out of his reach, and the Curative spells Luna cast over and over again.

In the end, Harry's sword was broken, but with a little help from his friends, and the unexpected ability of the sword to break apart into what Ron later told Harry were Sword-chucks that were developed by Godric's father, he devastated the Dark Lord with his final Overdrive, _Judgement_. But at a price.

Neville Longbottom sacrificed his life to protect Harry when Harry had shown mercy to the wreak of the former man. His actions, and a point blank unknown spell that created a huge beam of blue light and a detonation akin to a muggle nuclear weapon, saved the group and helped Harry strike Voldemort down. In the end, Longbottom's spirit crafted the final Aeon required for Harry's Judgement Overdrive. The great King of Dragons, Bahamut, finally walked the earth after centuries of sleep.

When the Dark Lord died, his spirit tried to enter the Crystal. The Crystal rejected his entry, and vaporized the spirit, never to walk the earth again. The Planet recalled its Weapons and the Lifestream returned to a dormant state.

Harry and his friends were given a heroes welcome when returning to the top of the Crater. Neville Longbottom's body was taken by his family, to be preserved for future generations to see the hero who helped the Boy-Who-Lived defeat the most terrible Dark Lord of the Century. Neville's Grandmother asked Harry before she left for the Longbottom home, to take care of Neville as she knew what had happened to him.

Graduation was a few days away, and Harry and his friends graduated from Hogwarts with top marks, and an award to the school plus the Order of Merlin from the Ministry.

* * *

It has been one month since the Dark Lord's demise, and still, people are celebrating. Thus, it is highly unlikely, in the guards drunken stupor, that they noticed a dark cloaked man skulking around the remains of the Riddle Home.

The dark figure looked about, but found only drunken men, a wizard and a muggle policeman. His lip curled in disgust at the sight of a wizard interacting with such scum as a muggle.

Slipping into the nearby shack which used to belong to Frank Bryce, he opened up a trunk that lay in the corner, untouched by the carnage of a month previous.

The Paladins had never noticed it, never found it even through the searches. It was lying here, guarded by a Mighty Guard spell against damage from magic or flying debris. In a small pocket, the man pulled out a smooth crystal.

"My Lord," said the man, looking the crystal over. Accessing the date on the last Save File, his eyes lit up under his hood. "Yes, this is it. My Lord did plan ahead."

The date on the file read two hours before the final assault on the Riddle Home. Two hours, before Potter would strike him down. And that was all the time he needed. There was no saved state afterwards, his Lord did not need one, so sure he was of victory. Thus, there was no return trip, but it suited the man just fine. He could live life under his Lord's rule once again, and every Muggle and half-blood and muggleborn would be destroyed, just like Salazar Slytherin would have wanted.

The man accessed the file, and loaded it. In a flash and a dizzying sensation, the man found himself in the same place holding the crystal. Doffing his hood, grey eyes stared out from the face of Lucius Malfoy as he looked out the window. Dark Knights were patrolling the area, ready for guarding the place of destiny.

Voldemort did not choose the Riddle House, merely out of spite for his father. It was more of the fact that it was built on a very close vein of pure Lifestream. The spirit of the Planet itself. Through it, he could control the Planet itself.

As Lucius slipped out of the Gardeners' home, he came face to face with himself whose hand went to his sword. "Who are you?" younger Lucius hissed.

"Calm yourself," elder said, not going for his own weapon. "I have come here through a Save Crystal."

Younger Lucius studied his elder self and nodded, removing his hand from the blade. "I had not expected to see you."

"Nor have I," said the elder. "Listen to me closely. We must remove Potter the moment he sets foot on the grounds."

"The other Dark Knights can handle a mere boy," said younger a bit condensing.

"You do not understand," hissed the elder. "I was struck down by him, nearly killed if it were not for his haste. Mere swords cannot touch him, magic cannot kill him. Only the Dark Lord himself can kill Potter, and Potter can kill the Dark Lord. Yes, we can wound him, yes we can maim him, but kill him? No, even a sword would not penetrate his flesh if tried as a killing blow."

"If what you say is true, then we must alert our Lord."

"We cannot. He is in direct contact with the Crystal by now. It would be futile to get him to move." elder Lucius smiled sinisterly. "I know of a way to rid ourselves of Potter without killing him."

"_X-Zone_," said younger, a cruel smirk coming onto his face. "I see. If we cannot kill the brat, we will remove him from existence."

"Yes, and then our Lord will be able to prevail." Elder looked up. "It is time."

And out of the sky, an Airship appeared. It flew overhead and in a flash of light, six children appeared in the middle of the field, startling Dark Knights. Both Lucius held up their hands, and felt the Darkness roll off their fingertips.

Potter and his friends were making short work of the Dark Knights when the bespectacled boy looked up, saw both Lucius and froze. That split second was all the time they needed as a duo of voices roared, "_X-Zone_!"

Darkness formed around Harry, and he struggled in vain. And the darkness closed around him, and the Boy-Who-Lived vanished from the Planet.

There was short lived jubilation from the Dark Knights and sorrow from his team-mates as suddenly, an _X-Zone _portal formed once again, and out stepped Potter. But this time, he was accompanied by a younger child with the same features but lacking weaponry. In his hand he carried a stick. More figures followed, including many men and women and Albus Dumbledore who had perished the year previous.

The tall Potter smirked, raised his voice and called out, "Dark Knights! Surrender or die!"

The Dark Knights had their reply as Darkness attacks flashed out to greet them. They were met, by the wizards pointing their silly sticks and shouting various Latin names. Light flashed and spells flew, and Lucius knew, all was lost.


	2. Chapter 1 : To The Other World

Chapter 1 : To The Other World

* * *

When the sensation of the _X-Zone _spell washed over Harry, initial panic had swept over him as he thrashed about in the darkness. Mentally he knew that instant death spells such as _Death_ and _Doom_ barely, if ever worked properly. However, that logical rational had been outstripped by panic as he tried to fight off the spell with a flailing of arms.

When the darkness grabbed a hold of his body, Harry's initial panic turned to real fear. _X-Zone _was taking a hold. Harry tried to anchor himself but it was too late, and the darkness enclosed around him, trapping him in the void.

The shuddering cold embraced his body, and the fear welled up inside him. No one knew what happened to someone who had _X-Zone _used on them. It was supposed that it sent the person to an endless void, doomed to wander the depths of darkness forever until they died of starvation, or of other things.

As Harry stumbled through the depths of the darkness, a ringing sound came to his ears. It was like a ping of a bell, rang once.

"Hello?" Harry called out. His answer was another bell chime. "Is someone there? Hello? Anyone?"

A third ring. And then a door materialized in front of him. It just stood there, beckoning to him. Tentatively, Harry reached out and grasped the handle. It felt cool under his grasp as he pushed it open. A brilliant light spilled out from behind it, and Harry, stepped through involuntarily as his body was on automatic.

And just as quickly, the door slammed shut behind him and the light became so brilliant and penetrating, that Harry blacked out, slumping to cold hard floor. And there, he lay.

* * *

"... has odd robes and so much armour on..."

"... do what you can Poppy..."

"... looks like Potter..."

"... sword of Godric..."

"... can you hear me...?"

Eyelids cracked open as Harry squinted into the brilliant sunlight from the nearby window. Several figures stood around his bed. Squinting into the sunlight, Harry croaked out, "Water please."

A cup of cool water was pressed to his lips as Harry drank. His eyes readjusted to the brightness of the light as soft hands put his glasses on his face. Around the bed, stood four people Harry recognized. "Professor Snape... Professor McGonagall... Professor Dumbledore... Madam Pomfrey... did we win?"

Albus looked at Harry, his blue eyes twinkling underneath his half moon spectacles. "I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage, young man. It is not every day we find a boy slumped in front of the Transfiguration Room, dressed for battle."

"Headmaster, are you joking? It's me, Harry Potter."

"You cannot be Harry Potter," said Severus Snape dryly. "Harry Potter is residing somewhere else. And Potter, is not as old as you are, and certainly not dressed for combat from out of a muggle storybook."

Harry blinked as he put a puzzled expression. "What is this, a joke? Professor McGonagall, you must know who I am."

"You look like our Mr. Potter, but quite frankly, I cannot say so. Even with your uncanny resemblance, we know exactly were our Mr. Potter is." The stern looking woman folded her hands before her.

"We mean you no ill," said Dumbledore as he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "But you must tell us who you are."

Harry sighed, a sigh of annoyance at the whole spectacle. "All right, I'll tell you even though you know whom I am though you do know. I'm Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. I was born on July 31st 1980 and the Dark Lord Summoner Voldemort attacked my family on Halloween the following year. He tried to kill me, but got cut in half by the Aeon Odin whom I called out to and I've attended Hogwarts for the last seven years, and we were just on our way to the final battle against the Dark Summoner..." Harry paused abruptly in mid rant as he stared wide eyed at Dumbledore's forehead. "Professor Dumbledore, where is your horn?"

The merry twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes turned curious. "Dear me, I am supposed to have a horn? Well, perhaps I can persuade Poppy to grow me one."

"If you don't have a horn, then... who are you?" asked the confused boy. His eyes roamed over everyone and he noticed various differences. All of them wore robes, but not of the same standard he once knew. The Professor McGonagall he knew wore an open robe with muggle pants and a shirt underneath, not a full bodied robe. Professor Snape, while still dark, greasy and gloomy, tended to wear the Blue Robes and Yellow Hat of the Black Mage, his eerily glowing eyes behind it. Only once or twice had anyone seen the face of the Alchemy Professor due to the creed of the Black Mage.

As Harry's eyes turned towards Dumbledore, he noticed that Dumbledore lacked the white half robe and armour of the Paladin. His beard was longer and tucked into his belt and he looked more like a storybook wizard than the tall and strong Paladin of old. His Dumbledore wore his beard shorter, giving one much an idea of St. Nicholas going to war and dressed in the gold and white armour of the Paladin. Stretching out his senses, Harry frowned as he could not detect Dumbledore's presence within his soul. Turning inwardly, he felt a comforting pulse and frowned, confused.

Dumbledore gave Harry a knowing glance as he said, "Perhaps we should start at the beginning. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Professor Minera McGonagall, professor of Transfiguration, Professor Severus Snape, professor of Potions and our resident Medi-Witch, Madam Pomfrey."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" asked Harry.

"The boy is clearly not a wizard, despite his odd attiring," snorted Severus. "How did you get here then, if you are not a wizard?"

"I remember... Lucius Malfoy, no, two of them, casting an _X-Zone _spell... the darkness engulfed me, and I remember, a door and light..." said Harry, recalling his fuzzy memory.

"I have not heard of a spell called _X-Zone _before, Mr. Potter," said Minerva. "Are you sure that is the correct spell?"

"I'm sure of it, Professor McGonagall," said Harry firmly. "_X-Zone _is favoured by the Black Mages in the employ of Summoner Voldemort." Many flinched at the name, save for Dumbledore.

"What does this X-Zone spell do?" asked Dumbledore.

"It creates an opening to the void, a place of no return. Its said that the darkness eats at your very soul, and you go mad with pain, rage and the horror of being alone. Then, you die." Harry shuddered. "A town was devastated by a group of Black Mages in the year 1945 during the Second World War who were testing the _X-Zone _spell for Grindelwald. It does have one flaw though. _X-Zone _rarely works much like all instant death spells as of late. _Death, Doom, X-Zone, Vanish, _spells that remove a person from existence or kill them immediately do not work quite well. Most Dark Knights tend to enjoy the old fashioned way of ridding themselves of an opponent."

"_Avada Kedavra_," stated Severus.

Harry looked confused. "_Avada_ whatits? What's this AK thingy?"

There was general staring at the question. "_Avada Kedavra_, the Killing Curse. Unblockable, and leaves no physical damage but kills a person immediately." said Minerva softly. "It is one of the three Unforgivable Curses."

"An instant Death Spell, Unforgivable? Bah!" Scoffed Harry.

"I am supposing that there is no _Avada Kedavra _that you know of," said Dumbledore in a quiet voice.

Harry nodded. "Instant Death spells are almost completely unreliable. Only _Doom_ works most of the time, while _Death_ rarely works, rather missing its target completely. I have seen Draco Malfoy cast _Death _successfully on Hermione, but she was standing stock still from shock."

"Your Miss Granger is dead?" asked Minerva, horrified at the prospect of her favourite student dead.

"Dead? Naw, not dead. Sure the Death spell hit, and she died instantly, but that's what _Phoenix Downs _are for." At the more confused looks, Harry sighed and continued to explain. "_Phoenix Downs _and their stronger counterpart _Mega Phoenix _can revive anyone who has died recently, if the wounds are not very severe and the body has not entered a state of decay. If someone was killed in an _Ultima _Spell, they can be revived. If they were stabbed through the heart, they can be revived. If you loose your head... we can't save you. As long as it's not a death that has resulted from being burned to a cinder or loosing a vital organ completely, _Phoenix Down _can still save someone."

"Resurrection Spells," whispered Madam Pomfrey, who had long since sat down, heeding to listen to the carbon copy of Harry Potter speak. "Dark Arts. Darkest of the Darkest."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It seems to me that where ever the _X-Zone _spell sent me, most of the things I can do on a daily basis are forbidden."

Dumbledore chuckled, the twinkle back into his blue eyes. "Well then, Mr. Potter. Until we can find a way to send you back home, a place can be made for you here, at Hogwarts. If I may ask though, what is the name of your Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts? This place is called Hogwarts?" Harry snickered and then said, "Well then, I come from Scotland Garden."

* * *

After being released by a fussing Madam Pomfrey, Harry walked alongside Professor McGonagall who spoke to him of many odd and unusual things. Though the whole school seemed to be odd in itself, as the paintings moved and the suits of armour rattled in their housings, and ghosts roamed the hallways. But the layout of the school was close to his own, despite the initial misgivings of the moving staircases and the complete lack of technology. The comforting blue lines of energy were not present in the walls and his Hogwarts staircases were stationary, and designed to turn into a slide if there was an invasion force moving upwards.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room," said McGonagall as she gave a password of _Hippogryph_ to a painting of a Fat Lady in pink. The portrait swung open, allowing the pair into the room. "It is uninhabited right now but term starts in one week. A place has been made for you in the seventh year Gryffindor room. Your roommates are Lee Jordan, and the Weasley Twins."

Harry's expression turned into a wide grin. "I know them. I'm friends with Ron."

"Well, it's good to see that some things never change over the course of two worlds." The Professor clapped her hands and in an instant, a curious little being popped into view. It had long ears and a pencil thin nose, and was dressed in what appeared to be outlandish socks, a muggle t-shirt and had shorts on that were much too big for it. "Dobby, I'd like you to take care of Mr. Potter here. He is a guest at Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year. He is from another world and some things are different than ours."

"Harry Potter? Is it you?" Dobby walked up to Harry and looked him over. Harry looked back at him curiously. "You is all grown up!"

"I know a Moogle named Dobby," said Harry. "You could be his counterpart."

"What is a Moogle, Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall. "Is it a species of House Elf like Dobby?"

Harry shook his head. "No, a Moogle is a small bear like creature with thin slanted eyes, a big red nose, red bat wings and a red pompom on its head that sticks up on a stiff piece of fur. They are usually coloured white, but some like to dye their fur and such. Moogles lived in the caves below Hogwarts before coming up to help the current Headmaster with the castle work. They like to sing and dance too. Most of the Purebloods however enslaved a few Moogles, though publicly supported Moogle Rights. Dobby was the slave of the Malfoy Family before he rebelled and ran off to Hogwarts."

"They did not free other Dobby?" Dobby asked. "Dobby must be given clothes to be freed. Harry Potter tricked nasty former Master into giving Dobby a sock."

"Moogles are proud and independent, but due to their small nature, can be easily imprisoned and forced to do hard labour. The majority of Moogles live in Scotland Garden and help keep the castle clean and the food cooked. They are paid Gil, quite a sizable amount, and help Hagrid keep the Chocobos from running off. As much as Hagrid loves Chocobos, he tends to bring in more dangerous Fiends from the surrounding area for Trainer classes. And that spooks the Chocobos." Harry shrugged. "If you want me to explain about Chocobos, you might want to wait until Dinner."

"Yes, that is a good idea. If you need anything, clap twice and Dobby will come and assist you. Good Day Mr. Potter."

As McGonagall swept out of the Commons Room, Harry seated himself at a plush if a bit threadbare armchair. It was soft and moulded easily like he had been sitting in it all of his life. Dobby waited expectantly as Harry looked around the room at the various objects and furniture. "Dobby," he said after a minute or so, "what kind of sports are played here in Hogwarts?"

"Oh, Harry Potter sir plays Quidditch of course! Harry Potter sir, is a the youngest seeker in a century as all of the house elves tell Dobby!" exclaimed Dobby.

"Quidditch? What's Quidditch?" asked Harry.

Dobby gasped. "Harry Potter sir does not know about Quidditch? But, Harry Potter sir must be a great Seeker back home!"

"Well I don't know about being a Seeker or anything like that," said Harry as he looked out the window at the Pitch. "Is that where it is played?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir! Dobby will fetch a book for you. Dobby has never played, and rarely been out of the kitchen."

Harry nodded, unsure of himself. "All right. Lets see this book."

Dobby snapped his fingers and there was a loud cracking noise. From the bookshelf, a book flew towards the pair and landed in Harry's hands. Reading the plain book cover, Quidditch Through The Ages, Harry opened the book and nearly dropped it in shock. "The pictures move here too?"

"Harry Potter is displeased?" Dobby asked, hands going up to his long ears to twist them in punishment.

"No, no Dobby, just surprised, that's all." Harry picked up the book and began reading the first page. "The Game of Quidditch was invented in the third century AD when Wizards began playing a new game in Queerditch Marsh. The game is played with seven players on a team, one Keeper, two Beaters, three Chasers and a Seeker. There are four balls, a Quaffle, two Bludgers," Harry paused at the violent sounding balls name, "and a Golden Snitch. The game is played on broomsticks... BROOMSTICKS!"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir, Broomsticks," said Dobby.

Harry looked puzzled as he looked out the window and goggled at the height of the three hoops on either end of the pitch. "Don't tell me they fly those things like some kind of stereotypical witch!"

Dobby couldn't answer that, as he kept his mouth shut. At the silence, Harry said, "You can tell me. It was an expression."

"Yes Harry Potter sir!" Exclaimed Dobby. "Dobby has seen Harry Potter sir fly very well!"

"But... where's the nets?" Harry asked. "Don't tell me that people can get themselves killed in this game." Harry paused. "Never mind, I think I can figure it out for myself."

"Harry Potter sir does not play Quidditch back home?" Dobby asked, confused. "What does Harry Potter sir play then?"

"Blitzball of course," said Harry. He reached into his personal inventory and pulled out a white and blue ball that was covered in bubbles. Spinning it on his finger, Harry grinned. "Nothing like it, Dobby. I'll show you something that my dad handed down to me. It's original name is the Sublimely Superior Potter Shot Mark Four, but I've refined it into the Potter Shot Five."

Getting some room, Harry kicked the ball upwards into the air, bounced it once, and suddenly jumped into a spinning overhead kick, heel first. His foot hit the ball with tremendous force as it ricocheted around the room with incredible speed.

The door opened to the Common Room and Professor Flitwick squeaked in terror as he ducked out of the way. The Blitzball soared through the small opening and rebounded several more times before bouncing to a stop in the middle of the hallway. "My stars!"

"Sorry Professor," Harry said as he walked out of the room and helped the startled professor to his feet. "I was showing Dobby a special technique."

"Quite all right Mr. Potter," Flitwick said. "I was sent up to tell you that Dinner is served in the Great Hall. It can be a bit disorienting to head there at times."

Harry scooped up his Blitzball and held it under his arm. "All right. I'm coming." Turning to the house elf who had an awed expression on his face, he said, "Dobby, you can go and help your friends now. I'm going to Dinner."

"Of course Harry Potter sir! Dobby will be back when you need Dobby!" With a crack like sound, Dobby vanished.

Harry then turned to Flitwick and said, "Lead the way Professor."

* * *

"Ah Harry," greeted Dumbledore as Harry sat down at the long table. "Good of you to come. Dinner is being served and it is quite delicious."

Harry nodded, earning surprised looks from the other professors around the table. Most of them he recognised from his own world. Dumbledore then introduced each one, one by one save for the ones he already met. Professor Sinistra who taught Astrology taught Basic Weapon Fighting in his world as well as Navigation. Professor Vector who taught Arithmancy which was basically fortune telling with numbers, was a Songstress in the other world.

Filius Flitwick, the Professor he startled earlier taught Charms which he supposed were helpful spells. In his world, the little wizard was a Red Mage and taught both Status Spells and Advanced Red Mages.

Others included Severus Snape who taught Potions (Harry still remembered the man who had cost him Albus' life and resolved not to hold a grudge against a man who had his reasons for his actions in another world entirely), Professor McGonagall who taught Transfiguration and the lack of a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor whom Dumbledore said would be arriving at the beginning of term as she was off at the Ministry. When her name was mentioned, Harry got a horrible expression of unholy glee on his face.

"Umbridge you say?" Harry said, cracking his knuckles. "Let her come. I have a Frog spell with her name on it."

When questioned why Harry was maniacally happy to hear that the toad-like Ministry woman was coming to Hogwarts, he replied, "I had Umbridge in my previous fifth year. If I remember correctly, she's still trying to readjust to being a frog."

Laughter rocked the table, and by their tone, the Professors had the same view of the toad-woman as Harry did.

"Tuck in," said Dumbledore as the food arrived. Harry had to admit as he ate, that the food was even better than from home. But then again, Moogles used a lot of Kupo Nuts in their cooking. This food was actually free of Kupo Nuts.

"So Harry," said Dumbledore in between bites. "What kind of magic does your Hogwarts teach?"

"Scotland Garden is a school where muggles and non-muggles can attend." said Harry, earning surprised looks. "Around the seventies when the Voldemort threat was high," winced abounded "the Ministry under the help of Albus Dumbledore contacted the world governments of the impending threats. This began Wizard-Muggle co-operation officially. Non-officially however, we've been co-operating for centuries."

"Amazing," said Professor Sinistra. "A wizarding world and the muggle world interacting?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Are they separate here?" At nods, Harry shrugged. "Many of our new wizarding items came into being after the seventies. Old Transport Circles were replaced by Spheres, devices that can transport someone from place to place and contact others through it. The game of Blitzball was developed through a combination of Wizardry and Muggle Technology."

"Transport Circles sound like Portkeys," said Flitwick. "Can't your Wizards Apparate?"

"There has never been any need to with the Airships and Circles," said Harry. "Circles and Spheres cannot be broken except under a high concentration of magic forced into it. Many Circles have been running since the first century AD."

"Please, continue," said Professor Vector who looked very interested at the developments.

"Muggles who attend Hogwarts learn the skills of the weapons such as the class of Fighter, Samurai, and other things. They learn their special techniques through training, rather than magical in nature. Like a Thief Class would not be able to instantly grab a monsters item in one go. It takes a lot of training and experience. We call the learning experience as Ability Points although the older people call it Experience Points. Madam Pomfrey who by the way, teaches the White Mages of the school, can measure ones Ability Points. The more AP you have, the stronger you can get."

Harry pulled out a flat piece of board that had the name "Potter" at the top. Many of the nodes on the board were lit up with small crystal spheres. "This is my personal Sphere Grid. Sphere Grids were created by the father of Salazar Slytherin who was upset with the original method of learning magic by equipping an item and AP would be drawn into it until you had learned the spell. Most Muggles prefer the Grid as most magical people prefer the original methods of learning magic."

"An amazing piece of magical construction," said Dumbledore as he looked the board over. "And this Grid can bestow even ordinary Muggles with magical powers?"

"Yes, it can," said Harry. "Dean Thomas, one of my classmates is a Muggle. When he came to Hogwarts, he began learning magic through the Grid. He's a Gunner now, that class along with Gun Mage and Alchemist were instigated into the Hogwarts curriculum officially in my seventh year, but unofficially, has been a group on school grounds since my first."

"These names, Gunner and Gun Mage.. what are they?" asked McGonagall.

"There are in total record, eighteen different classes. Each one comes with various abilities and a different learning curve. Paladin, Fighter, Berserker, Black Belt, Black Mage, White Mage, Red Mage, Gambler and Lady Luck, male and female same class, Gun Mage, Alchemist, Gunner, Songstress, Samurai, Blue Mage, Dark Knight, Summoner, Trainer and Thief."

Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice to wet his throat and continued. "Paladin, Fighter, Samurai and Dark Knight all wield swords of one type of another, and have distinct fighting styles. Paladins are our police, while Dark Knights denote Voldemort's Supporters. There have been some Dark Knights such as Cecil who was a Dark Knight without being a follower of evil."

"Berserker and Black Belt are two halves of hand to hand. Berserkers are different as they use a furious movement to their attacks and Black Belts are ordered martial artists. The mages, Black, Red, Blue and White are Offensive, Offensive and Healing, Enemy Skills and Healing respectively."

"They teach Dark Magic at your school?" asked Vector, surprised at the fact.

"No," said Harry. "There is no Dark Magic. Only Black Magic. Black Magic is the more destructive side of magic thought it can be used for other things too. Black Magic's main four types are Fire, Ice, Lightning and Water. Fire and Ice are opposed as Lightning and Water. Black Mages can also use Status spells which Professor Flitwick of my world teaches."

Flitwick looked very pleased at this fact until Harry continued. "Status creates things such as _Bio, Sleep, Stop, Break_, even _Death _and _Doom_."

The color in the tiny wizards face drained. "I teach some of the magic that this world considers the darkest of the darkest?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Darkest of the Darkest? So anything potentially dangerous is dark here?"

"Harry you must understand that there are many differences. We have not mastered spells of your calibre. We have different spells for different types of things." said Dumbledore. "There are times when spells you consider harmless are very lethal here. In Young Potters second year, a Basilisk was unleashed from the Chamber of Secrets. It petrified many students and Harry had to go fight the Basilisk and a memory of Tom Riddle in a Diary to save Ginny Weasley."

"Something similar occurred in my world," said Harry. "But Ginny had found the chamber and was trying to keep it a secret, hoping that she could get the Basilisks out of the school without any problems. But things kept happening and people were holding onto _Softs _and wearing Stoneproof Armour and Accessories. She's got a soft spot for any monster. We kept trying to get her to become a Trainer but Ginny doesn't want to hurt anyone. So she became a Songstress."

Harry then realized how hungry he was and his meal quickly resumed. Sensing that the storytelling was over for now, the rest of the Professors continued their meals.


	3. Chapter 2 : Once More From The Top

===============  
  
Chapter 2 : Once More From The Top  
  
===============  
  
The week quickly passed by at Hogwarts as Harry spent his time in the library. Being around Hermione Granger, the smartest Red Mage of her generation paid off as his study skills had improved after his OWL Results. Some things he noticed were the same, but the general tone of the world was so different.  
  
Wizards had spells for everything from turning on the cooker to shutting of the Telly, if they even had one. Defensive spells such as Protego which amounted to a weaker version of Shell and the infamous three Unforgivables.  
  
Crucio, Harry found seemed to be a more focused version of the Demi spell. As Demi literally sucked the life out of someone, Crucio inflicted pain through igniting the nerve endings of the body. Demi was also counterable with a Reflect Spell and Harry wondered to himself if the magic spell Crucio could be also Reflected.  
  
The second one, Imperio had no real counterpart to it in his own world. But his world had a history of Slave Crowns being used on monsters and even people. A spell that could control someone to do anything. The thought of the spell made Harry's spine tingle with anticipation of finding a counter from his world for it.  
  
The third, the Avada Kedavra brought him most of his attention. An unblockable Killing Curse, and highly lethal. Voldemort favored it and it seemed to be the fear of every wizard that they would find someone they know struck down by the Curse. Only one survivor of it was found, and it was to no big surprise, himself. Or at least the one of his world.  
  
During his time in the school, he had met up with various Professors and learned some simple and basic things about the wizarding world. Transfiguration was a lesser used section of his own magical theory, as Hermione was the big expert in the Transmogrifiable spells. Professor McGonagall demonstrated several spells, which were more advanced than his worlds. But his worlds spells had the added advantage against an opponent as turning them into a helpless Frog or shrinking them with Mini would turn the tables of their fighting. After some experimentation, Harry found that a single Maiden's Kiss item would cure a transfiguration.  
  
Professor Flitwick had eagerly shown him the Charms of day to day life, demonstrating simple hover charms and such. The amount of charms that a wizard could learn in seven years was quite an astounding amount. When Harry had asked the tiny wizard how wizards stayed fit, he was given a lesson in Quidditch.  
  
Quidditch was a disaster, one disaster that Harry would have loved to avoid. Madam Hooch, the flying instructor showed him how to call and mount a broom. It was there when Harry's fear of flying kicked in.  
  
Even back home, he hated going onto the Airship that would bring students back and forth from Hogwarts to London. He hated the sensation of wind whipping around it, and he clung to the nearest chair, not moving for the whole trip. Luckily he did not get sick going on the train, but the feeling of "Going to be sucked out" was predominant in his life. Sirius before he had died and become his Aeon, admitted that even as a baby, Harry disliked flying. Needless to say, Harry would not be playing Quidditch for the remainder of his stay.  
  
That evening, the castle was lit up brightly as Harry stepped out of the Library. Even in two worlds, Madam Pince could be really vicious around her books. Straightening his Red Mage cloak, Harry made sure to hide his small horn with his feathered hat. Most of his childhood he spent wearing oversized hats to keep people from staring at his horn. It was a small thing, only three inches in length but it served the purpose of connecting him to the Aeons whom he called family.  
  
Picking up his sword and buckling it to his belt, Harry straightened his cloak and marched down to the Great Hall. Students of the second to the seventh years were already in the room, many of them complaining of the long train ride to the school. The first years were awaiting sorting as Professor McGonagall was conspicuously absent. In Hagrid's place was Professor Grubby-Plank, a woman he had once met in passing when Harry was introduced to the staff. Hagrid was off in the mountians somewhere on the mainland with Madam Maxine.  
  
In the seat of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor was the Ministry flunky, Professor Umbridge. Harry did not draw attention to himself around her. He knew how the cruel witch worked and thought. How he would have loved to make her fall down the stairs onto a Frog Spell, but he had more creative things in store for the woman.  
  
As he swept into the room, several people noticed his arrival and denoted his red robes as monochrome Gryffindor robes or a visitor. Sitting down in the Gryffindor Table amidst a couple of other students, Harry adjusted his thin lensed glasses and waited.  
  
"Excuse me," said a voice from Harry's left. Harry turned to look at a young boy whom he recognised as Colin Creevey and his brother Dennis. Both were dressed in the same black robes of the students with Gryffindor Badges on the front of their robes. In his world however, Colin had taken on the role of the White Mage and his brother, a bit more mischevious of the two, became a Thief. "Are you related to Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry blinked at the question as he considered his options. Dumbledore may announce his arrival as a special guest. The "Cousin" of Harry Potter, James. A slightly unoriginal name to be sure of, considering it was his middle name, but Harry had to agree. No sense letting Death Eater children discover his power and write to their mums and dads. On the other hand, he may just let Harry integrate with the students more naturally, rather than calling a celebrity status. "I'm James Potter, Harry Potter's cousin. Pleasure to meet you," said Harry as he shook hands with Colin and Dennis.  
  
Dennis and Colin had that same worshipful expression on their faces as his own Creavey twins had when he was still in school. 'Still am,' Harry reminded himself. "Wow," said Dennis. "I didn't know Harry Potter had a cousin."  
  
"Our families are main and branch. Our fathers didn't get along very well." said the newly dubbed James. A half truth as well. James Potter, Harry's father had a elder brother who had gone to Hogwarts before him. But he and his family had been killed by Dark Knights two years after Daniel Potter had become infamous in the Paladin Circles. It was one of the reasons why he had gone to the Dursleys. Harry had suggested the idea for his cover, and the Professors agreed to it.  
  
"Who was your father?" asked Colin in his excited and breathless manner.  
  
"Daniel Potter, five years James Potters elder." Harry turned to the front of the hall where the First Years had lined up. Many of the children were whispering nervously. Euan Ambercrombie, a boy he remembered staring at him and looking away terrified at meeting the 'insane Harry Potter' stood in the middle of the group.  
  
At the front, Professor McGonagall set down the stool and the ratty old Sorting Hat. After a moment, the rip at the front opened up and began to sing. Harry immediately recognised the song as the one sung during his fifth year, with some slight deverations. Looking down the table, he saw a ghost who looked fairly like Headless Nicholas, a Blue Mage who was beheaded by a monster back in the sixteenth century by a group of Trolls. But this one was not dressed in the same armor and robe combonation as most Blue Mages wore, and his head seemed to wobble slightly as if it had not yet parted from his shoulders. Sitting near him were three people he knew so well. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and himself, Harry Potter.  
  
There was some major differences between him. While he had grown much in his fifth year, despite the worry of Voldemort's return the previous month, the Dursleys were relatively nice to him. Nice being a rather general term. As Aeons, his father and mother could not officially work or be in Wizarding or Muggle Society. The Dursleys chalked it up to his freakishness that he could call forth the spirits of his father and mother.  
  
Petunia and his mother got along about the same way they did as younger children, and the tension between them had mellowed to the point of being almost friendly. James and Vernon argued about everything as of late, from the latest drill bit of Grunnings to the most recent Blitzball team who had made it into the years final Crystal Cup playoffs.  
  
Dudley was a lost cause though, as the people whom he hung out with were bullies. The fat boy had begun to smoke and drink behind his father and mothers back, while being spoiled and pampered. Lily and James could only give advice, as their Aeon forms were not meant to be indoors. The boy had nearly lost his soul back in Harry's fifth year, and had dropped weight like a stone. All he was in danger of now was premature high cholesterol.  
  
This Harry however looked painfully thin, like the Dursleys had not fed him and locked him in his room or the cupboard under the stairs. Messy black hair topped his head, a similarity to his own wild style and he wore horn rimmed glasses that seemed to be held together through a reparo spell and tape. His robes were new however, but it did not hide the fact that his expression was less than amused at the whole situation.  
  
And Harry could not blame himself for being upset. While he had his family and Cedric to talk to all summer and help ease his guilt, this Harry had no one. And apparently, had no contact with anyone as Dumbledore set up the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was willing to bet as well that the Order was set up in 12 Grimmuald Place, the Black Estate.  
  
As the song died down and the scattered applause could be heard across the room, McGonagall unfurled the parchment and read off the first name. "Ambercrombie, Euan."  
  
The tiny boy walked up, sat down with the hat on his head. After a moment, the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" and he joined his classmates. As the sorting progressed, he noticed many people looking at him curiously. The sea of black robes mixed in with colors of yellow, green, blue and red had onlookers from each table. Clearly, many did not dress in solid red like he did, and was drawing more stares than the professors up at the head table.  
  
After the sorting finished, Albus stood and spoke a few words. Then, with a gesture and the words "Tuck in," food appeared on the table, startling Harry even though he knew it happened every mealtime. Back home, volunteer students of the fourth year and higher and Moogles came out of the kitchens to bring out big steaming pots and pans and other assorted foods before beginning the feast.  
  
Loading his plate with the fragrant and delicious food, Harry ate rapidly, taking a sample of everything near him. The Creevey brothers were amazed at the amount of food he consumed at a time, but continued their own meal.  
  
During the feast, the ghost who hovered near the trio of Hermione, Ron and Harry floated up and settled in between Colin and Dennis. "Honestly," Sir Nicholas huffled. "young Weasley can be so...."  
  
"Blockheaded?" supported Harry as Nick nodded.  
  
"That is the word. My word, I don't think we've been introduced. Sir Nicholas, at your service."  
  
"Ha, er, James Potter, my family to yours," Harry greeted in the customary manners of his class.  
  
"Astonishing, you look exactly like Harry Potter. Are you related? I don't think I've seen you around the castle."  
  
"I'm a distant relative. I don't think he knows I'm here yet. My father was Daniel Potter. He didn't go to Hogwarts either because of the differences he had with our main family." answered Harry. He found it a bit disturbing that the half-truth was rolling off of his tongue so easily.  
  
"Well then, welcome to Hogwarts on behalf of the school ghosts. I'm afraid one of our group is a bit of a handful. But please, come and talk anytime."  
  
"I'll do that," said Harry. "Thank you."  
  
==============  
  
Trailing behind the group of first years, Harry whistled a small tune that the Songstress Julia had sung the previous month before his decision to end the fight against Voldemort once and for all. At the head of the first years strolled Ron and Hermione. Hermione was shooting glances back at him as he cupped his hands behind his head and strolled nochalantly.  
  
Stopping at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ron called out, "Mimbulus mimbletonia" for the benefit of the First Years and the Fat Lady swung open on her hinges.  
  
Inside, a fire was crackling and the First Years were looking around the Common Room in awe. "Well then, first year Dormitories," said Hermione importantly and a bit bossy in her tone. "Boys are up there, and girls up these spiral stairs. Curfew is at ten thirty and no one is allowed outside of the room without permission from a professor. You may sleep whenever you like, but there is an all quiet time at eleven due to morning classes." Her gaze fell over the crowd of small children and said, "All right then. Feel free to enjoy your evening."  
  
That said and done, the nervous tension of the first years dissapated a bit slightly as they made their way around the room. Harry strode through the throng, and to his chair whom he found Hermione who had landed in it already. "Hello," he greeted, startling the girl. "I believe I have found the owner of this comfortable chair."  
  
"Oh!" said Hermione, blushing. "I normally sit here in the mornings before classes begin." She looked at Harry with a scrutinizing look and Harry deemed not to fidget. "You look exactly like Harry Potter."  
  
"Blimey, he does doesn't he?" said Ron, walking over. "Who are you? I've never seen you before here."  
  
Though Harry had a good excuse lined up, the thought of lying to his best friends still made him hesitate. "Well, I...."  
  
"His name is James," said Colin from behind the trio. "He's Harry's cousin. From Tokyo, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's it. My family moved there after a dispute with the main Potter house." Harry reminded himself to thank Colin later for the quick save. "I was enrolled in the Magic School there."  
  
"You speak very good english," said Hermione critically. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I've learned a lot," said Harry. In truth, Harry had learned a majority of the Japanese Language, as his sixth year had brought him across the orient, fighting monsters and learning various muggle and magic customs. Though he highly suspected that the students of the sixth and seventh years of this Hogwarts were grounded firmly in the school.  
  
The portrait door opened up at that moment, some people looking over their shoulders at the recent arrival. Harry and Neville had entered the room and were headed straight upstairs. Apparently in no mood to talk such as Harry's thunderous expression was, the dormitory door slammed behind him.  
  
"You think he's all right?" asked Ron. "I mean, he seemed all right during the feast."  
  
"It's been a hard summer for him," said Hermione. She turned to James and said, "Since you're Harry's cousin, I might as well tell you that we couldn't contact Harry, because of important things. He's had a difficult summer since then."  
  
"I can bet," said Harry, folding his arms. His voice dropped to a low pitch. "Order buisness?"  
  
Hermione looked startled while Ron looked amazed. "Bloody hell," said Ron, "You know about the Order?"  
  
"Dumbledore did more than fill me in," Harry replied. "Ron? You might want to go upstairs. I think I hear an argument brewing."  
  
Ron looked at him confused but nodded and headed upstairs into the Fifth Year Dormitories. Hermione remained in her chair as she sighed. "Harry has been in something of a bad mood these past few weeks. He was tried under the full Wizengamot. That's pretty much the Wizarding version of the highest level of judges and council. And earlier before that, there were a couple of Dementors sent to Privet Drive for some reason or another. That lead Harry to cast the Patronus spell..."  
  
"Patronus.... isn't that the spell that drives away Dementors?" asked Harry, trying to confirm it. "Using a happy thought to defeat them?"  
  
"About, more or less," replied Hermione. "You haven't learned the Patronus yet?"  
  
Harry shrugged and muttered, "Wouldn't need it if the Holy spell wasn't crafted..."  
  
Hermione looked puzzled for a moment before standing up and stretching. "Well it is getting late. I'm assuming you have been sorted in Gryffindor. What year?"  
  
"Seventh," said Harry. "But mostly as a guest. I've pretty much graduated."  
  
"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay James. Good night." As Hermione walked off, there was something in her voice that led Harry to believe that she did not accept his story fully. After all, tensions were still running high in the Wizarding World.  
  
===============  
  
Morning found Harry in the Room of Requirement as it had been transformed into a practice area. He had awoken early that morning, and deeming to get some exersize before breakfast, had slipped off to find a place to train.  
  
After much searching of all floors and several twists and wrong turns and a near slip through a false stair, Harry had found the Room of Requirement as he passed a tapestry on the seventh floor.  
  
Currently, the Boy-Who-Lived had several animated dummies that came at him. His Gunblade was unsheathed and the loud detonation could be heard of his sword slicing through the nearest dummy as he pulled the trigger each time.  
  
A steadily growing pile of straw and wood covered the floor as he spun around, slashing and hacking, occasionally lashing out with a foot or a fist in between slashes of the heavy sword of Gryffindor. As Harry dispatched the last one, a clapping could be heard and Harry whirled. He relaxed and said, "Cedric."  
  
"Harry," Cedric greeted. The Blue Mage stood lazily in his transparent spirit form. "It's getting rather cooped up in your soul so I came for a chat. What, with your parents having a row and Sirius trying to play mediator."  
  
Harry laughed as the Dummies reformed themselves and stepped backwards. "Same old Cedric. So, you noticed too that we're not in the same world?"  
  
"Hard to miss," snorted Cedric. "That X-Zone could be felt even where I was sleeping. You should really stop going into battle at night. It tends to wake us up when we're grumpy."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," replied Harry wryly.  
  
Cedric looked around the room and said, "Interesting room you have here. Did you find this?"  
  
"Of course," said Harry, running a hand over the walls of the training room. "Just popped out of thin air when I needed it. These Wizards of this world have quite the interesting range of magic."  
  
"But they're lazy, as you point out," said Cedric, sitting down crosslegged on the floor. "As you keep mentioning to the professors." He pitched his tone to Harry's higher volume and mimiced, "It's no wonder that wizards are out of shape; broomstick games, no manual labor, it's like a wizardry paradise for the lazy."  
  
Harry blushed. "You heard that?"  
  
"Kind of hard to miss after Flitwick gave you the evil eye about your complaint of Charms."  
  
Harry laughed as with Cedric. Just then, there was an audible popping sound as a harried Sirius popped into view. "Blast it, I'll let Lily and James handle their little dispute," he snapped. "Oh hello Harry."  
  
"Hello Sirius," said Harry, amused at his godfathers agitated state.  
  
"That arguement die down yet?" asked Cedric as Sirius sat down followed by Harry. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Nope. It's a wonder that your mum and dad love you so much Harry, but even as kids they couldn't stand each other. A wonder that they got married and had you." Sirius ran a hand though his hair and sighed. "I really, REALLY wonder how James landed Lily. Probably through butterbeer and carnal lust."  
  
"Eew, I didn't need to hear that about my parents, Sirius," said Harry with a grimace. "Maybe I can convince them to materialize in Aeon form for my wedding night. You know, so they can go FAR away on a honeymoon."  
  
"How is the mistress anyways? Turning into a ball and chain?" Cedric quipped. Sirius poked Cedric in the head.  
  
"I doubt Miss Weasley would be anything but a ball and chain," replied Harry in a dry tone. "She's a Songstress. What could she do, sing me to death?"  
  
"Don't underestimate Songstress, Harry," warned Sirius. "Many girls I knew and dated back in Hogwarts were Songstress. Most of them double class as Black Mages and keep it hidden until you REALLY piss them off." Sirius rubbed his shoulder in memory. "Lily was a Songstress as you know. When she got mad, she Firagaed the whole lot of us Marauders."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said. "Do you guys want out today?"  
  
"I think it will be for the best," said Cedric, looking warily at Harry's chest. "While your parents argue, we'll stay out and explore the castle. There's got to be something we can do. That Nicholas guy seems like a nice person."  
  
"Careful you don't run into Chang," said Sirius. "You just died in this world too. I doubt Spirit-Cedric would be any helpful for her to encounter."  
  
"If she sees me I'll turn into my Aeon and hide behind the castle," joked Cedric.  
  
"Sure, that's about as smart as letting Anima chew on your head," replied Sirius. "What ever happened to me being the big and impressive Cerebus?"  
  
"You were freed, that's what," said Harry. "Now you're a cute and cuddly plush toy."  
  
"Plush toy this!" With a pop, Sirius turned into Carbunkle and started gnawing on Harry's leg ineffectively. Cedric let out a whoop of laughter while Harry shook his leg to try and dislodge his playful godfather. 


	4. Chapter 3 : First Classes

================  
  
Chapter 3 : First Classes  
  
================  
  
"This is a really odd place. Moving suits of armor, moving and talking pictures... almost feels like some kind of muggle carnival house." said Cedric as he strolled down the hallways, Sirius walking behind him.  
  
"I'm sure Muggle Carnivals wouldn't get this wierd," stated Sirius as he clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back on them. "Well, except for the bearded lady."  
  
Cedric chuckled as they rounded the corner. Pausing in his tracks, Cedric made a "hmm" sound as he looked around the area. "This looks like the third hallway, near the Status Magic Classroom. So if we head down this way, and down that corridor and down those stairs, and around the corner and Filch's cat...."  
  
Sirius began to whistle the theme to Mission : Impossible and Cedric glared at him. Sirius grinned at him but continued to whistle as the two spirits walked down the hallway, past the open door of the supposed Status Magic Classroom and Sirius paused. "Hey, I wanna check out what's going on in here," said Sirius and without preamble, walked into the open classroom.  
  
"Sirius, no!" Cedric exclaimed but grumbled and walked in after him.  
  
Inside, Professor Flitwick had not noticed the pair of spirits standing at the back of the room as the fifth year Gryffindors had Charms Class. They were levitating Cannonballs around the room and doing a remarkable job of it. "Nice float spell," remarked Cedric.  
  
"Feh, I can do better," remarked Sirius. Cedric gave his fellow aeon a look. "All right, I can't. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Can you please keep it down?" asked a girl from the back row as she turned around, exasperated. "We're... erk!"  
  
"We're erk?" quipped Sirius. "I'm sure that's an appalation for a spirit I haven't heard of yet."  
  
The girl looked back and forth at the pair and Cedric said in a low voice, "I knew you shouldn't have walked in here."  
  
"What's the harm? Not like I'm an escaped convict, right?" said Sirius.  
  
The girl, now identified as Lavender Brown of Gryffindor, at least by Cedric's reckoning, passed out. The act of passing out though made several turn around. Three kids in the front of the classroom turned around and one of them made Sirius and Cedric pause. "Oops," said Cedric.  
  
At the shocked stare of one Harry Potter, not the one they were accompanied by, Cedric laughed and said, "Sorry, took a wrong turn at Muggle London. I was headed for the Blitz Stadium. No one know where it is? Good! We'll be on our way. SIRIUS RUN!"  
  
The pair bolted for the door, got wedged in it, popped out and charged down the hallway. "I KNEW YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE WALKED IN THERE!" shouted Cedric as they tore down the hall, nearly bowling Sir Nicholas over as they skidded around the hallway.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER?!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"GOD I HATE YOU!"  
  
"THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!"  
  
Back in the classroom, Hermione shook Harry. "Harry? Are you all right?"  
  
"That.... was Cedric," whispered Harry. "But... he's supposed to be dead.... and Sirius isn't...."  
  
With that, the Boy Who Lived passed out.  
  
================  
  
Harry shook his head as the two Aeons leaned against the wall, looking side to side in case of any persuers. When Harry had felt the panic flow through their link, he had immediately excused himself from the class and rushed down the hallway to where the pair were panting. Technically, they did not need to breathe, but old habits die hard. He folded his arms across his chest and said, "You just couldn't help but step into that classroom, could you Sirius?"  
  
"What can I say? I can't resist." Sirius retorted with a smirk. Cedric paused to give him a glare and the elder Aeon stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
In the hallway, there was an audible pop as a harried man dressed in the armor of the Paladin seemed to skid out of Harry's chest. Brushing himself off, he shook his head and grumbled, "That went well."  
  
"Hullo James," said Sirius with a grin. "Did the fight with Lily go any well?"  
  
"Not really," grumbled James. "I lost and she kicked me out of the soul for a while."  
  
Cedric laughed and Harry shook his head to avoid letting his father see the the smirk that was threatening to turn into a ear to ear grin. James glared at the Holy Aeon and rumbled, "Just you wait until you're married to some nice spirit."  
  
"I doubt that'll happen anytime soon," replied Cedric flippantly. "There's not very many dead girls I have my eye on."  
  
"I heard that there's a very nice girl haunting a lavatory somewhere around here," quipped Sirius and Cedic stuck his tongue out at Sirius.  
  
The four men shared a hearty laugh as a soft chime rang in the hallway. Harry looked around and said, "I think you three need to get back in here or make yourselves scarce. The next class is about to start."  
  
"Can't we go and follow you? Lily said she'll flog me if I take one step into the soul." The look on James' face was too much and Harry laughed.  
  
"All right, all right, just stay mostly out of sight." Harry replied, pulling out some parchment. "Lets see. I want to sit in on this Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures. Sounds a lot like Trainer classes." remarked Cedric as the four headed downstairs towards the ground floor.  
  
"It should," said Sirius who had taken the parchment from Harry and was scanning it. "It has Hagrid as the teacher."  
  
"I wonder if he still has his preference for dangerous fiends," said Cedric idely. "Those classes alone had half of the class being subdued by a rampaging fiend. The other half eventually had to blast it into pyreflies."  
  
Harry rubbed his neck at the memory of the innocent looking Gimme Cat that had jumped on Ron and began to maul his face when he had teased it. It was wierd looking, but fierce when you were younger and untrained in the methods of dispatching it. "I'd say that's a safe bet at times. Most of the students I've spoken to said that he's brought in some interesting things in the past. Hippogryphs, Blast-ended Skrewts...."  
  
"Skrewt?" inquired James, confused. "That's an odd one."  
  
"It's like a hybrid of something. Some kind of manticore and fire based creature. Shoots sparks out of it's rear end. Last year the students had to tend for theirs. Nasty looking things from what I heard of." Harry shrugged as he pushed the doors open and headed towards Hagrid's hut where most of the seventh year Gryffindor and Ravenclaws were standing around. Instead of the towering form of the half-giant, there was a woman standing in front. Beside her was a unicorn, presumably the topic of today's subject.  
  
The three spirits skulked around the fringes of the forest as Harry ran up to a greeting by Fred. "Hullo James," greeted Fred with a hearty slap on the back. "Glad you got here so quickly. Professor Grubby-Plank is about to talk."  
  
"Unicorns," said Grubby-Plank, a woman Harry had been introduced to on his third night in the castle. "Magnificent Creatures they are. Normally preferring a woman's touch, they will approach anything with a pure heart. Careful now, don't want to startle them. Now, what are the most magical parts of the unicorn?" Hands raised and to Harry's surprise, George's went up first. "Yes, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"The Horn, the blood and the tail hairs," answered George as Grubby-Plank nodded.  
  
"That's right," replied Grubby-Plank as she patted the unicorn on the flank. "The horn is a rather powerful magical artifact that can be used for many potions, but sadly the removal would kill the unicorn. The blood of the unicorn can be drunk and sustain someone even from certian death, but would give them a cursed half-life. The tail hairs we normally take for wand cores and provide power depending on how strong the creature is."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow as he listened intently to the lesson. Behind Hagrid's shack, Sirius turned to Cedric and said, "That's a lot of uses from unicorns. Wonder if they're good eating too." James gave his fellow spirit a punch in the shoulder as Cedric shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"Is food all you think about?" grumbled James.  
  
"It can be, when you've been dead for a while. Fortunately we can eat in our Aeon forms."  
  
"At least your Aeon forms are travel sized for convenience," pointed out Cedric. "I'm what, as tall as this castle?"  
  
"Speaking of Aeons, we've never seen the Longbottom kid pull of any summonings. You think he doesn't have an Aeon?" asked James thoughtfully.  
  
"Probably not," said Sirius, shaking his head. "During the fight in the Ministry, he was doing a lot of dispatching though with his Black Magic and I saw fancy knife work there. But I have to say no. Frank and Alice aren't dead, just insane from hours of torture. The only reason why Lily and I are around is because we got offed by Voldie." James rubbed his neck in memory of Voldemort's Black Magic ripping into him, killing him with a combonation of Aeon and Flare spells. The memory of Diablos' Gravity based powers crushing him to the floor was heavy on his mind. God how James hated Gravity based spells.  
  
"I know that look," said Sirius with a quirk of his eyebrows. "You're thinking about those Gravity spells again, aren't you?"  
  
"God I hate those things," grumbled James.  
  
Cedric sighed and shrugged. "At least you didn't get offed by a concentrated Flare spell. I was totally unprepared for that and it hurt. REALLY hurt. I was lucky to drag my soul out of my body to join with Harry before Dark and Ugly got to me."  
  
"You STABBED Voldemort at least," said Sirius with a snarl. "I didn't get a chance to do anything to him before my bitch of a cousin zapped me good with a Thundaga."  
  
James looked puzzled for a moment as he tapped his chin and said, "You didn't DIE from the Thundaga though."  
  
"Naw, but the shock was enough to send me flying into an Ultima spell headed my way. I'm surprised Malfoy was able to fling that blasted thing off before he was knifed by Longbottom. Of course the blasted fool had a Phoenix Down equipped before he died. Otherwise, we may have avoided dealing with the git later in life." Sirius snorted as he watched the Unicorn wander around the girls of the seventh year. He was rather amused to see the Unicorn steer clear of Fred but not George for some odd reason that was unfathomable to him.  
  
"Death by Ultima. I'm surprised Malfoy was able to cast that thing in the middle of the Ministry," said Cedric, shaking his head.  
  
James frowned as he folded his arms. "Wait... they finished research into the Ultima Spell? I thought the Tenth Level was out of bounds still."  
  
"Apparently not for Dark Knights and Black Mages," replied Sirius with a scowl. "Dumbledore long suspected that those Dark Knights had access to Ultima spells. Be glad you're not of Longbottom's family. I heard that ninth level spell known as Hadoken really kills."  
  
"What's next?" asked Cedric as Sirius scanned the sheet. The class was dispersing at the call of Grubby-Plank and Harry was headed over to their hiding spot.  
  
"Harry's got a free one. I think he's gonna spend the time doing stuff." At their looks, Sirius shrugged. "Stuff, you know. I don't know what he's going to do exactly."  
  
"Blitzball practice," replied Harry as he walked up. Fishing out a Blitzball from his Personal Inventory he bounced it off Sirius' head, causing the spirit to grumble and rub his head. "Anyone up for a quick game in the lake?"  
  
"I'm game," chorused Cedric and James with a wide grin and Sirius smirked.  
  
"Bring it on, bucky," he said with a best as he could, western drawl as the four raced down to the lake.  
  
=================  
  
"There's something odd about your cousin, Harry," said Ron as the pair walked down the stairs towards their own class with Professor Grubby-Plank. "He's a odd duck that one, and looks just like you."  
  
Harry grunted in thought, thinking of his detention with the famous or more like Infamous Professor Umbridge. "I suppose there's some odd things about him. Why didn't I go to my cousins instead of the Dursley's?"  
  
Hermione clucked her tongue. "Apparently, both families didn't get along very well from what Professor McGonagall told me."  
  
"There's something really odd about him," said Ron as he pushed the door open and stepped out into the sunshine. He then blinked and said, "There he is now."  
  
Looking over down towards the lake, Hermione gasped as James Potter dived into the lake, holding a blue and white ball. "He shouldn't do that," she said, worried. "It's absolutely filthy this time of year, and there's all sorts of things in there."  
  
"Merpeople, the Giant Squid," Harry ticked off on his fingers. Watching the waters calm down, he frowned and said, "He's been down there for a while. Shouldn't he have surfaced by now?"  
  
"Bubblehead charm?" said Ron. "A lot of students know it."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I didn't see a charm being performed before he jumped in."  
  
Suddenly, the water exploded upwards as a ball soared into the air. Before anyone could comment on it, James erupted from the water and spun around in an elaborate wind up before smashing the ball deep into the water with a tremendous kick. In a nearly seamless dive from his high jump, he lanced into the water, dissapearing without a trace.  
  
Ron and Harry were gaping at the height of the jump as it had to have been 20 feet that he launched himself from the water's edge. Hermione blinked several times before exclaiming, "That's not physically possible!"  
  
Suddenly the ball exploded from the water once more as a roaring beast-like creature grabbed it, chuckled in a deep voice and launched it with a cry of "Potter Shot FOUR!"  
  
Another figure leapt out of the water, a small little green creature that for all intents and purposes, was the cutest thing they had ever seen. It proceeded to tackle the fire creature out of the air as a teenager launched itself out of the air, this one solid but with glowing energy around him. He caught the ball and shouted, "Sirius, overhead launch!"  
  
The small green thing named Sirius grabbed the ball and shouted, "Puppy Dog Charge!" before diving into the water. The beast thing splashed down, his high jump arc terminated by the green thing's tackle and the teenager splashed into the water.  
  
Blinking. And more blinking. And a breathed, "Bloody hell," from Ron.  
  
"The hang in the air time.... those things defy the laws of physics," Hermione muttered, her mind racing.  
  
Harry swallowed at the thought of the sheer oddities his cousin brought with him. "Lets have a chat with him, shall we?"  
  
"Right..." said Ron, following with Hermione on their heels. 


End file.
